tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Gilbert
"Hey Now" Hank "The Mother Fucking Tank" Gilbert is one badass dude. Seriously, he has two fucking nicknames. You're lucky to have one. This bitch has two. He rocks the brew and a lightgun in hand whilst wearing some David Caruso-esque aviator/CHP sunglasses. Deep down inside, Hank is a straight up balls-out badass nerd from the streets of Jacksonville. Don't even bother questioning him. Has an extensive knowledge of Comic Books and Anime. He boasts such trivial (but OH-SO-endearing) factoids on his occasional podcast segment "Hank's Corner" (Episode 74). In his free time, he enjoys writing racial slurs on bathroom walls (Episode 51). He pays no mind to society's rules and interjects his own flavor of badassery into the workplace. Hank Gilbert is a real American Hero. Henry is the only person to ever beat the World of Warcraft. He sleeps in a hollowed out arcade cabinet, also drives in one, showers in one, and plays videogames in another one. Its not hard to tell when Henry is about to walk into the room because you will hear the soundtrack to Top Gun force its way into your skull; as this happens the dusty stench of comics fill your nose, and kicks your insignificant nerd life into a nostalgia coma where you believe you're trapped in a box in your mother's attic. In reality Henry Gilbert always loses to his younger brother when it comes to playing videogames, and is the most uncoordinated organic lifeform at GamesRadar. Chris Antista proved this with his case study by tossing or throwing objects to Henry, with Henry dropping all of them (TalkRadar 92). He is a frequent secondary host on Pokemon Mondays alongside Carolyn Gudmundson. His favorite Pokemon Type is Fire, possibly because of its correlation with Mario's incindiary abilities. In Pokemon Monday Episode 33 he is portrayed by Chris' soundboard. His frequent appearances on TalkRadar recently have led many T-Dards to believe that he is intending on taking over the podcast and then the world. RoboCop is still on his 5 Best Movies of All Time list. His affection for Transformers: The Movie has waned a bit in comparison. According to Batman5273, Henry is difficult to Photoshop due his features often being blurred in images; he is nearly as elusive as the mythical Sasquatch, from which he derives his animalistic strength and cunning. Henry has a tenuous relationship with his estranged father the King of England, who is currently in peace talks with Narnia. Naturally, Henry's royal blood creates tension between him and the Norwegian King of Names. (Talkradar 166). He, like Brett Elston, does not like the idea of toys having sex (TalkRadar 117). He loves Family Guy, as evidenced by his now-infamous 5+ minute long rant (TalkRadar 141). His mother Francine Gilbert has made a few 'appearances' on the podcast. The prophecy of Henry taking over GamesRadar's podcast have come true as of RadioRadar episode 95 as he is now the reigning host. Next is most of Southern California, then the world. Twitter:@hEneryG Category:Future US Category:Host